Life Isn't Easy, So Death Should Be Hard
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Its easy to say, "I quit" and give up, but those who get back up after being knocked down hard know that they are the true winners, and for them, giving up wasn't an option. You may be confused, but yes, I am Harry Potter, or Harrison, and I am a winner.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight characters mentioned in the story, though I've always been a big fan of the wolves and Volturi more than the Cullens

Summary: As Bella looked at the man who saved her from Victoria and herself, she felt tears of sadness and joy gather in her eyes. "Big brother, Harry, I'm so glad you're alive." Harry Potter, survivor of the Second Wizarding War, and former Boy-Who-Lived, has lived a low key life as a mechanic in rainy, boring Forks, far away from magic and the magical community as the last of his kind left. No one in Britain knew where he was, whether he was dead or alive, and he liked it that way. However, his ex-fiancée, Ginevra Weasley, now called Victoria, is hunting his younger cousin, Bella Swan, and Harry will do whatever it takes to protect his family…even if means drenching his hands in blood once more…

Pairings: Harry/Sam. Bella/Jacob.

Chapter One: (Harrison's Garage) The person sitting in the fold up chair had thick, long, silky black hair fell into bright, unusual, jewel like green eyes; pale, unblemished skin seemed to glow, even in the dull, fluorescent lighting, he or she was dressed casually in a pair of black skinny jeans with skulls on the back of them, a red beater with a clown in a bloody hockey mask, and he wore matching, custom made, red A1's with the clown in bloody hockey masks on them. A wrench was carelessly held in the person's hands, stained with grease.

"Hey! Mr. Harrison, how are you today?" a husky, slightly deep male voice yelled loudly in the once quiet garage, and the person, identified as a male, looked up to see Jacob Black bounding over to him. "Mr. Harrison, Mr. Harrison, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"No." Harrison said casually, his voice calm and soft, yet unyielding. "I've already given you discounts on most of your purchases because you're Billy's son, but this place won't run itself, Jacob." That was a lie, he had a fortune he rarely touched, and he could hire someone to help out if he didn't want to be in the garage, but he wanted it to be this way, to pave his own way, without his parents influence backing him up.

"That isn't it, Mr. Harrison, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Jacob rolled his eyes and Harrison softly laughed. "Did you hear about the Cullens? You do know them right, I mean, I know you're a bit of a recluse, but you live in Forks, so you must've atleast seen them once or twice, right?"

"Once or twice, yes, though we didn't speak much." _For many reasons…_ "I've already heard about them moving, Jacob, Sam Uley found her, I know, I heard the gossip, the Swan girl is catatonic or something."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want her to get better, Mr. Harrison, really better, but she's not whole. I heard from Charlie that you were engaged once, but your fiancée died, so you must know a lot about girls, right?" Jacob insisted happily.

"Heh, I don't know about that, Jacob. Last time I was with a woman sexually or intellectually was atleast ten years ago, and before that, I didn't really like girls til I was almost 15." Harrison replied as he tuned up the engine of his '86 Volkswagen. "I look pretty feminine, so instead of attracting girls, I attract people on my own team, if you get my meaning."

"Oh. Oh!" Jacob blushed, smiling sheepishly, he had once thought Harrison was a girl, too, a very pretty woman, until Harrison took a piss and he saw his cock. "So, you can't help me? What are you, like asexual?"

"Nah, just haven't found someone to peek my interest yet." Harrison shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's your type? Girl or boy, personality, hygiene, stuff like that. You've been here for a year and a half now, and you've never told me anything about yourself other than your name, really." Jacob muttered, eyeing Harrison who was straightening up the already mostly clean garage.

"My type?" Harrison repeated. _Kids these days…_ "Well, I suppose the gender doesn't really matter to me as long as they love me for whom I am, I don't want to change myself to fit them. Personality wise, I want someone mature, who knows when not to pry, and when to be aggressive. As for hygiene, I want them to be clean, who wants someone filthy and doesn't look after themselves properly? Plus, they have to be exceptional in bed."

"Hmm, the only guy I know who's like that could be Sam Uley." Jacob blushed when Harrison raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question. "Not like that! I don't—Men aren't—Well, whatever, what I meant was that Leah Clearwater used to date Sam and when she's drunk she tends to get loud and vocal about their exploits. I'm just saying, I don't want you to be lonely out here, Mr. Harrison…"

Harrison's eyes warmed even though he wagged a finger at Jacob warningly at the same time. "Don't go playing matchmaker, Jacob, I am grown man who's perfectly fine being on my own."

"Being alone is fine until you get lonely…" Jacob whispered.

Harrison stopped cleaning to look at the teenager who seemed lost in his own thoughts, they were heavy, seeming to burden him, make him seem sadder. "Bella Swan will run into your arms when you learn not to crowd her professing your love to her all the time, and don't look so shocked. You need to tone it down a little; my fiancée was the same way, pestering me til we finally got hitched. Be subtle, you know?"

Jacob's face split into a wide smile. "Cool! Thanks for the advice, Mr. Harrison, hey, can I buy this car?"

Harrison sighed. _I knew there was a catch._ "Whatever, kid. I'll sell it to you for three hundred dollars; it's mostly fixed, enough to impress Bella, but still needs a tweak here and there. You can claim you fixed it if you want."

"Mr. Harrison, you are AWESOME! I'll risk being exposed to creepy Sam to tell him you're single and to swing by here. I'll be right back with that cash."

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU HEAR ME? JACOB!" Harrison's shout was lost to deaf ears as Jacob ran home, laughing. "He's a good kid…" Harrison thought aloud. 'But Sam Uley, I don't think it'd be wise to approach him, he is a Quilete, and those legends surrounding the tribe probably aren't legends…'

* * *

Chapter Two: (A couple weeks later) Harrison was driving in his green Ferrari through La Push to drop off some tools for Jacob, maybe check up on Billy, see how he was doing, until he saw Bella Swan's legendary, noisy ass truck.

'Fuck.' Harrison thought succinctly and was about to back up and pull away til he heard what Jacob was saying to Bella.

"Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked…he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell him what was wrong with him, but he wouldn't talk to either of us. Then, this week, out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with the rest of them; he was on the cliffs today. And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same, he wasn't friends with Sam at all, he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and when he came back, Sam owned him. I don't know what it means and I can't figure it out, but Embry's my friend and I feel like I have to, and Sam's looking at me and…"

Harrison had heard enough. Putting his foot on the gas pedal, he sped past Bella and Jake and her car, spraying dirt in the air and making a shield for him. He heard Jacob swearing at him, but it didn't matter, what he wanted to see right now was Billy Black, and if he was correct, then Sam would show up, especially if Billy was distressed. 'Even better…' Harrison thought grimly as he gripped his steering wheel.

(Black household)

"Hello, Harrison, how are you today?" Billy greeted Harrison cheerfully.

'But he's such a nice guy…' "Hey, Billy, I, uh, I brought Jacob some tools out, but I forgot that he, no, what I mean is, you're his father so…" Harrison fumbled to lie, his anger evaporating at the sight of the handicap man.

Billy chuckled. "You brought tools for him, I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture even if he already has some, but you're here for another reason, I can tell."

Harrison sighed. "Okay, you busted me. I…Billy, I overheard Jacob with that Bella chick, talking and…Billy, Sam Uley creeps out your son, shouldn't you put a restraining order on him or something?"

Billy's amusement faded and he looked at Harrison hard. "Please don't go sticking your nose in things that don't concern you, _Harry_…" Harrison winced, looking around frantically to see if someone was listening. "I've kept your secrets, welcomed you onto the reservation because you needed it, and I never told Jake or Bella who you were even though they were affected the most. I've let you live a lie because you couldn't go on as 'Harry Potter', that offer will never be taken back, but I want you to respect my wishes and let Jake go through what he has to."

"Alright, alright, Uncle Billy, I understand. I won't poke my nose in your business anymore, alright. I just…watch out for yourself, and stay inside. Nature tells me that something unnatural is stalking this town. Relay that to the others on the Council. I'll slow it down so the protectors can catch it." Harrison, aka, Harry, murmured softly.

"Don't do anything reckless and look after yourself. Jake will be fine." Billy promised.

"Uncle Billy…who would I be if I were anything but cautious? I survived the war for a reason." Harrison smiled, though it wasn't a smile, it was more like he was showing his teeth in a snarl. He didn't hear Billy's response, he left the house, the light from the sun casting a glow to him that illuminated him and made artificial wings.

* * *

Chapter Three: Harry was sipping on a bottle of whiskey, listening to Rhianna's _Russian Roulette_ as he read a good book by Christine Feehan, it was titled _Dark Hunter_, and overall, an interesting read. It wasn't like he had much to do, it was Sunday, his sleep in day.

Bam-Bam-Bam! There was banging on his door.

_Kids these days…_ "Hello? What…" Harry opened the door to see, undoubtedly, Sam Uley, standing on his doorstep, his eyes frantic and surprised and in awe, as he looked down at him. "Um, do I know you?"

"Billy…Billy sent me here. Its Jacob, Jacob's asking for you."

'Jacob!' "Take me to him." Harrison receded and Harry took his placed as the concerned elder brother figure of both Jacob and Bella when they were younger.

(Black household)

The entire pack was there. Jacob sat in the middle of the floor, naked, with a thin sheet over him, his eyes shading his eyes, and Harry could tell he'd been crying. Immediately, he left Sam and dropped to the floor, crawling to Jacob, in arm reach, but far enough he could run away, if needed. "…I didn't want to lie to you, Jacob." Jacob flinched. "Jake." Harry quickly corrected. "I didn't want to, I swear, but by the time everything went down, I was already officially considered deceased. My heart had stopped and I was dead…for like three minutes."

"How can you be so nonchalant that you died? You _died_ and everyone was sad because you were so nice to everyone, so kind and caring, always helping others, even bullies." Paul rubbed his neck self consciously. "You were always smiling and welcoming, so patient. I…_I missed you so much…big brother, Harry_." Jacob sobbed.

A tear fell down Harry's cheek; he reached across and hugged Jacob, ignoring his nakedness. "Oh, Jakey, I missed you, too. I'm so sorry." He thought he heard a growl, quickly silenced, but it didn't matter, because he didn't have to hide from Jacob anymore.

(After Jacob and the others were on patrol)

"I don't want Jacob to avoid Bella, she's not strong enough." Harry said bluntly to Sam, looking out at the stars.

"Just because you're Jacob's 'adopted' elder brother and he is the future Alpha of the pack doesn't mean I have to bow down to you. Right now, I am Alpha, and I say he shouldn't see her, he could phase and hurt her." Sam replied, looking down at the small man beside him. When Billy had told him what Harrison—Harry, had survived, he wasn't sure he could believe the old man, but the way Harry held himself was like a war veteran.

"You're an asshole, you know that, and I don't think I like you very much." Harry said off handedly, as if speaking about the weather.

That stung. "You don't have to like me, I don't like you either." Sam muttered gruffly.

"I think you're lying, and you're about to lie about lying." Sam closed his mouth, trying not to be astonished by how he was easily read. "You're drawn to me; you've been glaring holes in my head ever since I hugged Jake." Harry commented casually. "Why?"

"You know why, I'm sure Billy told you all our secrets." Sam whispered, looking at the moon.

"Billy may consider me his son, but I am not privy to many Quilete things." Harry said mysteriously. "I wouldn't keep Bella in the dark for too long, it'll destroy her."

* * *

Chapter Four: Harry turned off all the lights in his house and made his way upstairs. His house was quiet, empty, except for furnishings. {Hurt. Pain. The young one is hurting, one of the tribe mates, go to her.} "Mother?" Harry flicked back on a light. {HURRY! Pain, such pain. Go to her, you must save her!} Harry ignored his shoes as he threw open his door and ran outside. He ignored the howling as he ran through the forest. {TRIBE MATE IN PAIN, MAKE STOP!}

"I'll make it stop, I promise, I'll make it stop." Harry murmured to the wind, tears in his eyes. Nimbly, he hopped over a tree root and slid into a clearing. He saw Bella Swan laying on the ground, the rain and blood drenching her body…and a familiar red haired beauty stood over her, her hands curved into claws. "STOP!" Harry yelled. His hair eerily flowed in the wind that suddenly picked up, the green of his iris expanded until the pupil wasn't visible; his skin glowed until he was practically pulsing with power, floating with it. "I said 'stop', didn't I?" Harry asked regally, green wings exploding from his back and a black butterfly was on his cheek, as the woman turned around, her red eyes burning brightly, he thrust a hand at her and a jet of green and silver light shot at the woman. Her eyes widened, but she had no time to dodge and she couldn't even scream before she was enveloped in light…and disappeared. He kneeled at Bella's side, looking down at the broken girl. "You should never have tried to lure a vampire out with the scent of your blood, it was foolish."

"Maybe, but…but I won't be in pain anymore. I can go to Heaven…or Hell and I can finally be in peace. I won't burden Charlie or Jake anymore, see its okay. I'm standing on my own two feet now." Bella weakly whispered, tears were in her eyes.

"Foolish, foolish girl…don't you know…? Life isn't easy, so shouldn't Death be hard? I know…that it hurts. The incredible pain in your chest and what you think is your soul, but it will heal, eventually."

"BELLA! BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"All you have to do…is let go..." Harry murmured, creating a slit in his wrist and then dropped a single drop onto her stomach and chest, where the vampire had attacked her worst. Bella watched, awed as she healed rapidly. "And you will see that Life can set you free." The power winked out of him, he rubbed his eyes, though everything seemed blurry.

"Harry! Harry, come on, what's wrong with you?" Was that Sam, yes, that was Sam Uley coming his way, or were those his big hands that was lifting him, cradling him protectively to his chest.

"Think he overused his power…" "He's so pale. He's not gonna, y'know?" "Poor Harry…"

The voices washed over him, so soft and yet loud, Harry could hardly hear them, except one, and it was the loudest of them all, it was both human and wolf, a silent scream was coming from them…

* * *

Chapter Five: (Black residence) Sam hadn't moved since Harry had gone into a temporary coma. He was so full of regrets; he couldn't sleep with the nightmares that plagued him. Thoughts of suicide, graphic and detailed went through his head so much he didn't dare phase, thoughts of him slitting his wrists or jumping into the ocean off the cliff, etc, haunted his every waking and breathing moment. His wolf kept howling mournfully in his head, growling at Bella whenever she hovered near the door. He hated her. He knew it was wrong, since Harry had obviously loved her as family, but if she hadn't been so damn stupid as to slit her wrists while they were hunting the leech, NONE of this would be happening.

"I think he would wake up if he heard his imprint calling for him, Harry is a Faerie, his kind listens to those in Nature, and despite what you think, you are apart of Nature, he can hear you…spiritually. Just call to him." A deep, kind, male voice said from the door. Sam half turned around to see a tall man with neat brown hair and warm, kind hazel brown eyes, he was handsome and dressed casually in worn jeans and a white beater, showing off muscled arms. "I'm Neville, a friend of Harry's from school…and the war. Just a little advice when you work up the courage to talk to him—don't command he return, but don't beg. Be firm. He'll respond to it." With that, he left the room silent and soundlessly.

Once Sam was sure Harry was gone, he closed and locked the door. He didn't want an audience for this. "I…the moment I met you I knew you were my imprint, you knew it too, but you wanted me to say it, to confirm it. I didn't say it because I was scared, and my pride was hurt. You don't even remember me, but I remember you. I remember you so well from when we were kids. You were the kind British kid everyone liked. You were older than all of us, like a role model, and everyone looked up to you. You protected us from your blob of a cousin, Dud-something, we would hide and you would make his fat ass run by throwing rocks and twigs at him, it was hilarious. You paid us all individual attention, like you cared about every single one of us, even me, the son of Joshua Uley. Maybe even then, I had a little crush on you, I don't know. I just liked being around you, playing with you…"

"What about now, Sammy?" Harry croaked. Sam's head shot up and he turned shocked eyes on Harry who was looking at him with tears in his own beautiful eyes, though a trembling smile was on his face. "Jeez, look at you, you're all grown up." Harry laughed hoarsely and a tear fell down his cheek. Sam reached out with a shaking hand and cupped Harry's warm cheek. "Sam—Mmph!" Harry's confused question was cut off by Sam's mouth. "Mmm…hn…" He clutched at Sam's shoulders as Sam easily dominated the kiss, catching his tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. He could feel himself getting hard. "Sam, what are you doing, stop, someone could come in."

"The door's locked and no one will investigate as long as you're quiet. Please, let me…" a blush spread across his face. "Let me take care of you, you're so hard right now." Sam pleaded, cupping Harry's manhood.

"I-I don't know, Sam, if I can be quiet. It's been 10 years since I touched anyone and I…" Harry fumbled, trying to clear Sam's hurt and desperate expression.

"I'll be good to you, I promise." Sam pleaded.

"O…Okay…" Harry agreed hesitantly.

Knock-Knock-BANG! "Hey, Sam, no screwing on my bed, open this door right now, Bella wants to talk to Harry."

"This is _Jacob_'s room?" Harry whispered, shocked and repulsed, he pushed Sam away lightly. "Oh, god, I nearly let you suck me off in Jacob's room."

"Don't push me away, I'm sorry." Sam pleaded once again, clutching at him. His wolf whined in protest, wanting him closer.

Harry looked closely at Sam who was hugging him tight. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, but if it makes you feel better, you can look after me, okay? And..." Blush. "And I'll let you do whatever you want to me, anytime, anywhere, but you have to let Bella talk to me and be patient. You'll have my full attention once I talk to her."

Sam reluctantly let Harry go, opening and unlocking the door. "Fifteen minutes." Sam barked at Bella who jumped slightly, and Jake growled, but Sam blew him off, smiling at Harry as he left.

"Come in, Isabella." Harry smiled kindly at Bella who's eyes filled with tears and she ran over to him, encasing him in a hug. "I missed you, love you, Bella."

As Bella looked at the man who saved her from Victoria and herself, she felt tears of sadness and joy gather in her eyes. "Big brother, Harry, I'm so glad you're alive."

Epilogue: (2 months later, small house on La Push) "Sam, hey, Sam, where are you, baby?" Harry called out to the Alpha of the pack, putting his house keys on the TV stand as he passed through the living room. "Sam, there's a leech in the house, come kill it."

"You are so bad, Harry. It worked for a couple of weeks, but if you keep crying wolf..." Sam politely ignored his snicker. "I might not take you very seriously, baby, and you could end up in deep shit."

"But S~am, I like when you come dashing to protect me, its strangely cute on you." Harry admitted, kissing Sam's throat, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "I love you?"

Sam growled softly and grabbed Harry lightly by his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck for kisses, Harry moaned. "Don't try to butter me up by using the L word. Its not gonna save you from your punishment."

Harry shivered at Sam's husky tone. "Punishment? But I didnt do anything, Sammy." Harry said in fake innocence.

Sam groaned as his dick got hard. For some strange reason, he liked when Harry used his childhood name when he was about to fuck him. "You do a helluva lot, and you're sly when you do it, too. I'm gonna like this, and I know you will enjoy it, too." Without warning, he lifted his imprint over his shoulder and hauled him into the kitchen, laying him on the marble table.

"Sammy, you can't be serious." Harry murmured, surprised, and then gasped, breathless as Sam cupped his balls and palmed his clothed dick.

"Feels like _you're_ pretty serious, baby." Sam grinned at his blush. At first, Sam teased him with light touches and kisses, pushing him into a highly sexual state, and then, when he was totally relaxed, he pulled down his pants and boxers with one motion, reached in his back pocket, and squirted some lube he kept on hand for when Harry was working late or just being a tease, into his hand, massaging his cock, and with meticulous care, prepared Harry as well, sliding in with one fluid motion. Their lovemaking was slow, gentle, neither of them tiring of just kissing and whispering their love for each other, and then they came together. "I love you."

"I know, I love you, too." Harry murmured, kissing Sam gently, with all his love in that kiss. 'How strange that it took me 10 years to realize what I always wanted...'

* * *

And that's a wrap. Don't worry. I'm not much of a Twilight fan, but I do love them wolf boys, especially Sam and Jasper and Emmett, and I purposely left several gaping holes in the plot to keep you confused. There will be a prequel, called _Dawn Comes Before Twilight_, and a sequel, _Darkness Doesn't Always Mean Evil_, though not right now, I have two stories going on at once, one halfway done. I will try to get them posted up ASAP, but both will be long stories, 10-15 ch's at most. Please review and let me know if it was bad, interesting, or good. Also, please vote on the poll as the top three choices will become either one shots or full length stories. Thx for reading, ciao!


End file.
